Episode 1870 (30 November 1999)
Synopsis Peggy wants to announce the sale of the Vic in the pub tonight, and Frank is nervous about Janine's reaction. Peggy suggests a chat with her first. Frank is sceptical that this will make a difference! Jamie gets breakfast for Phil and Lisa offers to come over but he puts her off. Lisa insists he tell her what's up, and Jamie says he drank most of a bottle last night, but he will be OK. Phil is up and about and looking around the cupboards. Jamie says he threw the booze away and that Phil promised not to drink again. Jamie asks why he did it. Phil explains it was because Grant slept with Kathy, and that's why he's upset. Jamie tells him to forget about Kathy, because he has so much going with Lisa, and just to tell Lisa, but Phil says that anything to do with Kathy upsets Lisa. Jamie makes him promise he won't drink again, but Phil doesn't say so in so many words. Jamie talks to Lisa and she promises Jamie she won't run out just because Phil is going through a bad patch. However she goes round there and leaves after getting really upset and tells Jamie Phil's so cold to her, but she still loves him. Barry tells Andrea not to interfere with the wedding plans. Andrea makes him feel guilty. Steven sulks about Peter going to hospital and him not being allowed to skive off school too, and Ian shouts at him that it's not a treat. Mel is supposed to pick Steven up from school, but when she arrives he's gone. She panics and tells Pat, and Pat organises a search party. Steve rides to the rescue, reassuring Mel and then bringing Steven home. Steve says he will go and tell the others - last time he saw Pat "She was sprinting across the allotments like a gazelle." Steven says he went to Paddington, to see his gran but he didn't have enough money then was afraid to come home because he knew she'd be cross. Janine arrives home for the "announcement" that Peggy has planned in the Vic, and looks dishevelled. Janine says she's OK, and it was just a stupid fight at school. Peggy says she will delay the announcement and get Janine some chocolates. Frank asks what she was fighting about. Janine lays on the guilt saying she has to fight her own battles now. In the shop getting the chocolates, Peggy sees Nicky and Sonia who tell her that Janine wasn't in a fight at school, and was fine when she left them walking home. Meanwhile, Janine tells Frank that the girl was laughing at her because her father doesn't love her as much as Peggy. Peggy arrives and asks the name of this girl, and says she's surprised her friends didn't stick up for her, because they said she was fine when they left her after walking home. Peggy makes the announcement in the Vic without Frank there because he won't leave Janine. Peggy returns and tells Janine to make a cup of tea, and she tells Frank Janine just made up the story. Frank defends Janine, and they have a shouting match, while Janine smirks behind the door. Credits Main cast *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Edward Savage as Steven *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *James Alexandrou as Martin *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Jamie Jarvis as Troy *Martin Kemp as Steve *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *John Bardon as Jim Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes